Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, also known as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the USA, is the first game from the main series of Harry Potter games. Characters Playable *Harry Potter (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts): The boy that survived the Killing Curse of Lord Voldemort Non-playable *Hermione Granger (voiced by Emily Robinson), Harry's best friend. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. *Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. Playable with cheat *Fred and George Weasley (voiced by Lewis MacLeod), identical twins and Ron's older brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game (PC/MAC). They also trade Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog Cards during the course of the game (PC/MAC). *Draco Malfoy (voiced by Lewis MacLeod), Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. *Albus Dumbledore (voiced by Benjamin Stone), The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some useful advice during the game. *Quirinus Quirrell, The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrell is controlled by Lord Voldemort. *Minerva McGonagall (voiced by Ève Karpf), The Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. *Rolanda Hooch, The Flying teacher and Quidditch referee. *Severus Snape (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Playable with cheat *Filius Flitwick (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House. *Pomona Sprout, The Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. *Rubeus Hagrid (voiced by Jonathan Kydd), A friendly Half-giant usually found in his cabin on the grounds. *Lord Voldemort, the most evil person in the game. Harry has to defeat him at the end of the game. *Peeves (voiced by Chris Crosby), a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. Spells *'Flipendo' (All versions): This spell knocks objects over, stuns magical creatures, pushes specially-marked blocks out of the way, trigger switches, destroy plants or sun spiky bushes (GameCube, PS2, Xbox). Harry learns this spell in his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (PC/MAC, and GBA), Nearly Headless Nick (PS), or from Ollivander (GBC, Xbox, PS2, and Gamecube) *'Alohomora' (All versions except GBC): This spell unlocks magical locks. Hermione teaches Harry this spell before their Charms lesson (PC/MAC), or when trying not to get caught by Snape (GameCube,PS2,Xbox). On the PS version, Ron uses this spell to open an old area of the Castle, and Hermione uses it to open the door to the Potions Riddle at the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. Harry does not get to learn this spell. *'Wingardium Leviosa' (PC, PS, GBA, GBC): This spell levitates small blocks, (or in the case of the PS version, any object) conveniently marked with a "W" or yellow sparkle. Harry learns this spell in his Charms lesson (PC/MAC, GBC and PS). *'Incendio' (All versions except GBA): This spell shrivels Spiky Bushes, burns plants and 'affects' bulbs and temporarily stuns Venomous Tentaculas. Harry learns this spell in his Herbology lesson (PC/MAC and PS), in Transfiguration class (GBC) or in his Charms lesson (GameCube,PS2,Xbox). *'Verdimillious' (PS and GBC): This spell is cast on invisible platforms to make them appear. Harry can then walk on these platforms before they become invisible again. Harry learns this spell in his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (PS) or from Hermione on Hogwarts Express (GBC). *'Avifors' (PS and GBA): This spells used to transform bird statue into a real bird. The purpose of the spell is transform statue bird into real bird and then make table where the statue bird on will move up and down. This table is used as a platform to move from down floor to upper floor. *'Lumos' (All versions except GBC and PS): This spell can be cast in the dark so you can push against the wall or to fight ghosts.(PS2, XBox, and Gamecube). The spell can also be used on gargoyles to make shiny platforms appear (PS2, XBox, Gamecube, and PC/MAC). *'Diffindo' (GameCube, PS2, and Xbox):This spell is used to cut ropes, chains, stun Venomous Tentacula, or to destroy spiky bushes. (GameCube, PS2, and Xbox) *'Spongify' (GameCube, PS2, and Xbox):This spell is used to make Spongify pads springy.(GameCube, PS2, Xbox) *'Vermillious' (GBC): This spell shoots sparks at the opponent. It is learned at Ollivander's. *In the PC/MAC version, in the final fight, Professor Quirrell casts a non verbal curse, which most likely is meant to be the Killing Curse. This hasn´t been confirmed.Category:Games